Each year approximately 71,000 primary anterior shoulder dislocations occur in athletes playing high impact sports and can occur with other at-risk populations as well. See, Lauren Pearson, Young Men and Elderly Women at Biggest Risk for Shoulder Dislocations, Amer. Aca. of Orthopaedic Surgeons, Mar. 1, 2010. These individuals can be at increased risk for recurring dislocations. To lower this risk, patients are often prescribed one of two conventional shoulder orthotics, the SULLY brace or the SAWA brace, both manufactured by DonJoy Orthotics. However, the SULLY device is often thought to be too restrictive and uncomfortable and can impair athletic performance while the SAWA device, while more comfortable, may not provide enough stability to prevent recurrence of a dislocation.